villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Demon (Rock
The Demon (also known as The Monster from Another Dimension The Energy Monster, The Giant Nuclear Monster, The Evil Devil Creature, The Mutant Orange Beast, or The Dimension Giant Of Hell) is the secondary antagonist of the 1983 animated musical film Rock and Rule. It is the master of the infamous musician named Mok Swagger. It was voiced by . Biography Attempted releases The Demon is a monster who was imprisoned in another dimension, and Mok sought to free it to give him immortality, legendary fame and ultimate singing. Mok tried several times throughout the film to unleash the Demon, all with disastrous consequences. The Ritual It was only when Mok realized that he needed an overload of power that he managed to create a gate to the Demon's dimension of hell. Freedom The Demon came out of the gate in a burst of nuclear orange energy and tried to devour Angel, the victim Mok had chosen. However, Omar and the rest of his band appeared. Defeat Together, Omar and his band fought the Demon, eventually driving it back with Angel's powerful singing Voice. However, Mok was terrified and attempted to thwart their efforts, realizing that the computer's prophecy about "no one" meant that more than one being was needed to stop the Demon. Mok tried to kill Omar, but Toad (the brother of Zip the one who sacrifice himself to save Omar), one of his henchmen, distracted him by kicking him into the portal in revenge for his brothers death, leaving him locked up in the other dimension with the demon. Personality Little is known of the Demon's personality or even its real name. However, it was awesome, as shown by how both Omar's band and Mok's henchmen react upon seeing the creature released. It seemed to be able to grant wishes - thus probably making it a type of Djinn - or perhaps even another wish-granting demon. It could only vocalize in growls, grunts and screams, and this might have been due to it being released, it had yet to regain full power. However, it could consume living matter, and sought destruction. Mok was eager to meet the Demon yet he was, ironically, totally ignored by the beast, who sought to seek vengeance on its imprisonment and consume as much as it could. It is unknown what demon it is meant to be, yet, given the film's mention of Lot and the city of Sodom, it is probably meant to be Azazel, a fallen angel and collector of souls who is an agent of the Devil and who all fear. Gallery Images DemonJQd7U.png|The demon arriving to the concert after being summoned by Mok. Rock & Rule Demon monster-150x150.jpg|The demon with its tongue while attempting to devour. Evil Demon.jpg|The demon about to eat several bystanders. 3 humanoids killed and eaten by the demon.png|The demon eating 3 bystanders. The Demon.jpg|The demon notices Angel coming closer on stage. Angel2.jpg|Angel facing the demon by singing. AngelNoPanties.jpg|Angel scaring the demon away as Omar joins singing with her. Demon terriefied.jpg|The demon terrified by the duo's singing. The Demon going back to it's dimension.png|The Demon going back to its dimension after being repelled by Angel and Omar's singing. Videos Rock & Rule - Finale Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist of the film, the Demon is far more dangerous than Mok. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Revived Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misanthropes Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Satanism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Possessor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Mute Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranormal Category:Predator Category:Anthropomorphic Category:One-Man Army